As is well known, the direction and velocity of the wind can have a very substantial effect on the travel of a golf ball both with respect to direction and distance. Golfers have devised various personal techniques for estimating wind conditions at the time it is desired to make a golf shot. For example, one common technique involves simply throwing a handful of grass into the air and observing the manner in which it is blown by the wind as it falls to the ground. Needless to say, such techniques are not particularly reliable and the results when used will very widely depending on the skill and experience of the golfer.